zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy
Quadrants * Zyxx Quadrant * 9-2 sub-quadrantDead Subquadrant's Got Talent Planets in the Greater Galaxy * Rangus 6 * Rangus 2 * Quantaris * Errrnt * Koraxoo * Do'Jamn * Karfen Species * Tellurian * Torklik * Truvian * "Food golem" - being made from a variety of different foods * Sentient dodecahedron - size of a planet with telepathy and telekinesis, 6th side is a screen Animals * FrantakThe (Redacted) * Garfon * Bathgazar (?) Customs * X-Marse ** Advent CalandarsDust-Up at the Diner ** Boots * Traditional to smash a bottle of dust against ships hull when licencedThis Juckin' Guy * When a Droid dies, honoured tradition to dismember all his parts and put them into descending order by size * Baking contests Entertainment Films * Into Outo Into Out * Ship Ships into the ShipJumped by a Shark Literature * Nebula chronicles - characters include Plonch and king ZelwonThe Worry with Wiffles Awards * Ku Ku awards Games * Flappy Garfon; can be played on data-pads. Goes up to at least level 18bb9It's Hard Out Here For a Blimp * Truvian Roulette Sports * Zyball - 5 balls different shades of green, moving very fast * Jetsnorking Education * Colleges exist Seasons * Zistarkisgard - spring summer Time * Time counting is not on the 24 hour clock Assimilation is Futile * Breakfast, smunch, lunch Disease * Black death disease A Critical Vulnerability Food and Drink For more information on food in the Zyxx Quadrant, see: Food. * Hot Brown * Agg-neg * ZincornJumped by a Shark * Blue Julius * Grt Milk * BeerGrt Milk? ** orange beer ** purple beer ** dark beer ** light beer ** heavy beer ** black beer Weaponry * Laser PikesAll Hail the Federated Alliance! * Energy Rifles * i40 series ion canon, ammo is ion capsuleI40-model ion cannon * Nuceloid missiles Religion * There is at least 1 deity, known as 'Rod' Sex * Referred to as 'jucking'. Red-light districts exist, where you can find Glory Walls and Space Slugs Money * The currency is Kroon, which has an image of the council of 7 on the back; it's based on gold and made from Krooninite, but can be uploaded to credit chip; has dual use from planet to planet to make their own standard, can be shaved off for bitkroon. There is traces of dust on most kroon. There are counterfeit versions of kroon made the K'hekk swarm, identifiable by one of the Council of 7 being replaced by a weaver. * There are regional banking systems * There are loan sharks, some of which are literal sharks in mech suits Commerce and Businesses Bars, Restaurants and Grocery Stores - See Food in the Zyxx Quadrant Technology * Ronka Cybernetics Corporation LLC * Fondo Parquod's Used Droid EmporiumLong Live The Rebellion! - It is unclear if this is the same droid repair shop the crew went to in Episode 109, or just another shop owned and operated by Fondo Parquod. Holidays and Observances * Dependents Day - A holiday on which ships declare their dependents on their taxes. * Holo-Day - A school day when children dress up and have their holos taken.There Are No Second Chances * X-Marse - A widely celebrated holiday where gifts are exchanged, liquor is consumed, and people attempt to survive. * Ascension - A part of the wider X-Marse holiday, its a day when people begin to ascend.X-Marse in Chimnacia Other * Colds De sac, Cool Pack cold sacks (brands of cold packs) * Print is the future * Mattresses are filled with moss * Carnax oil is a pleasant scent used in aromatherapyThe Space Awakens References Category:Galaxy